Apple Juice
by Corolla
Summary: The whole Kurosaki household loves apple juice. And on a hot summer day, Ichigo was sent to buy some from the store. When he woke up, tied up on a bed and blindfolded, he couldn't remember anything and started to panic. Who the hell did it! Yaoi Graphic


**A/N : Uryuu x Ichigo! One of my fave pairings. Lol, this is a drabble, so don't expect a very nice and detailed story.. A bit tying up is mentioned here lol. Srry for any kind of mistakes. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Apple Juice**

When Ichigo came to, he was blindfolded. He was lying on his back on a soft surface he assumed was a bed. His hands were cuffed on the headboard, and he could still feel the pain on the back of his head.

He didn't know how he got there. He was walking home after buying a few bottles of apple juice for his dumb father, sisters and himself. They all loved apple juice, especially on a hot summer day like that day. Isshin sent him to the store to fetch them because he was busy cleaning up the house. As he walked along the riverside, suddenly he felt something hit the back of his head so hard, he passed out immediately.

"Shit, who the hell did this?" Ichigo tried to struggle free, but his attempt was useless. He stopped moving for a while, just to figure out that he was naked. "What the hell?! Hey! Anyone! Why am I naked and cuffed?! Hey!" Ichigo stopped screaming the second he heard a 'click' when someone closed the door. "You! Who the hell are you? What do you want?" He heard a chuckle coming from the person who held him captive. "What's so funny?!" The person, Ichigo knew was a man, chuckled even louder. That voice, Ichigo thought, was so familiar.

The man made his way to the bed, still not speaking. He sat next to the man lying helplessly on the bed and gently caressed his thighs. "Whoa, what do you want with me? Stop!" The man didn't pay any attention to Ichigo's complaints and proceeded to caress his hips. Thin and gentle fingers traced circles on the sensitive flesh. "Stop!"

A 'pop' was heard in the room and the smell of apple filled the air. A soft thumb traced his lips, the suddenly replaced by another pair of cold lips. Ichigo regretted the fact that he gasped when that cold finger touched him. Now the other man had captured his lips and forcing him to drink the apple juice from his mouth. No use in struggling, Ichigo drank the sweet liquid and felt a little amount dribbled out from the corner of his mouth. "Uhh, just what-" A finger was held to his lips and the man shushed him. "Keep quiet, Kurosaki"

Ichigo's brain tried to process the oddly familiar voice. Ichigo thought hard. When the other man placed a hand on his chest, Ichigo gasped "Ishida?!" He struggled to get the blindfold off his head. "No…" Uryuu whined. His voice was unusually lusty, unlike the stern tone he usually have. "Don't take it off…" The slender man climbed on top of him and planted butterfly kisses along Ichigo's jawline. Uryuu purred in delight. "Ishida, what the hell is wrong with you? Let me go!" The orange haired felt a hot tongue on his neck. "No, Ichigo. Please let me play…" Ichigo didn't get it. Uryuu wanted to rape him? That's absurd! Out of the question! "Ishida, just what the fuck do you mean by-" He went quiet and gulped. "Oh? The drug is taking effect!"

[=]

Uryuu's cold skin brushed upon Ichigo's. The drug made his body like it's on fire. A pair of lips kept ravaging his neck and a pair of hands caressed his chest and waist. Hot waves of pleasure sent his cock twitching. Whatever the drug was, Uryuu gave him a strong one. One of the pleasuring hands went down and grabbed his throbbing member. "The drug managed to get you up and hard like this, but I can't even turn you on… I'm sad, Ichigo." Uryu stroked the flesh on his hands slowly. "Ishida, stop, please. I can't do this without any clear reason. Let me go and we'll talk about this." Ichigo grunted, trying to hold back the moans that were slowly escaping his lips. Uryuu paid no attention and stroked faster instead.

"Uryuu! Let me go this instance!" Ichigo shouted. He felt Uryuu's hand stopped, and let go of his member. "I'm sorry." Uryuu stuttered and climbed off of him and got off the bed. A clutter was heard and his hands were free. Ichigo took off the blindfold and he saw Uryuu sitting at the end of the bed, trembling, without any clothing on him. He was facing the other way, obviously avoiding Ichigo's gaze. Ichigo could only see his pale back that was shaking. "Uryuu…" Ichigo reached out to himand touched his shoulders, causing Uryuu to flinch. He sighed and hugged the sobbing man from behind and cooed him. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm really sorry…" Uryuu hugged his knees and cried. "Shh, you were so bold a few minutes ago. Why are you crying now?" Ichigo held him tighter and rested his head on Uryuu's shoulders. "But I did something really bad and you shouted at me. You must really hate me now Ichigo. But I really like you, and I don't know what to do." "Hush, stop crying, Uryuu. I'm sorry I shouted at you, Please calm down…" Uryuu cried even worse. "Turn around, Uryuu. Let me see your face. Uryuu just shook his head and sobbed. "Tch," Ichigo pulled him and turned him around. "Stop crying. I don't hate you at all. I can't and I won't. I was just shocked, worried… I don't know, Uryuu. Knowing it's you, I don't want this to be a stupid onetime thing." Ichigo wiped the tears that rolled down the navy haired man's cheeks. "I like you." Uryuu looked up to meet Ichigo's eyes. "I really like you. No, I love you." Tears welled up on Uryuu's sapphire orbs. "Ichigo… I love you!" He threw himself at Ichigo and they both fell on the bed.

[=][=]

"That's the first time you called me by my first name." Uryuu said as he climbed on top of Ichigo again. "Well same goes to you, Uryuu." Ichigo chuckled. "Just stay there, Ichigo. Let me do all the work." He grabbed a bottle of warming lube and applied some on Ichigo's still erect member. He squirted some more on his fingers and prepared himself. "Ngghh… Just… Ahh… Lay down…" Watching Uryuu's flushed face and his lithe body squirming on top of him, Ichigo had to hold back the urge to tackle him and fuck him right there and then. "Nghh…" Uryuu slid Ichigo's member into him slowly, holding a pained expression. "Ichigo…" He stared at the man below him, begging with his eyes to be held. Ichigo bucked his hips, putting his whole length in Uryuu. "Ahh!" Uryuu moaned both in pain and pleasure. "Calm down and ride me." Uryuu nodded and started to ride him up and down. Loud moans escaped his lips when his prostate was hit. They started going faster and pleasure took over their minds. "Uryuu, get off. I'm coming." Uryuu tightened his grip below. "Fill me up, Ichigo, Come in me." After hearing that kind of talk from Uryuu, Ichigo came immediately, followed by Uryuu. They both panted, exhausted from their little exercise. Uryuu got off of Ichigo and walked towards the bathroom, Ichigo's semen dribbling out from his ass. Ichigo got up and took a bottle of apple juice and gulped down the liquid, quenching his thirst. "I'll wash you up, honey~" He grinned. Uryuu just smiled. "Hmmm… Come and get me, lover boy."

~fin~

* * *

**A/N : APPLE JUIIICE! lol, why? Why apple juice? Because I like apple juice. lol (randooom) Good job Uryuu!**


End file.
